A Drunken Remembrance
by OroxxStar
Summary: During a particularly boring stint at the Overwatch H.Q., the male members of the team decide to get drunk and tell some of their more "personal" stories. Will include most, if not every character at some point. Comment if you've got a specific pairing you'd want to see.
1. chapter 1

"God dammit, I'm bored!" The explosives-obsessed freak with fiery hair cried out, kicking back in his chair and leaning on the two hind legs as his eyes glanced annoyedly around the room. "There's absolutely bloody nothing around to do!"

"Yeah, yeah. We get it, now stop complaining already," Jack retorted in a deep, grizzled tone, his tolerance for these outbursts quickly thinning as they became a regular occurrence.

The other male members of the Overwatch team, confined to the base on a rather quiet night, gave a simultaneously bothered grunt as they stared at each other dubiously. It had been nearly two weeks without a single issue they could actually respond to; apparently, Talon had gone into hiding since the last time they'd been defeated, failing to resurface for the time being. Additionally, the female section of the team had been sent off to a remote Overwatch base somewhere in Asia as part of a "team-building exercise" or something of that nature (to be honest, none of them truly understood it or the necessity, but convenience like that didn't come around nearly as often as they'd wished.) Even the robotic members of the group had been busy in Winston's lab getting modified and reoptimized, spending the entire day working with Torbjorn- who, despite his previous views of the Omnics before, ultimately opted to help his ape-scientist friend out for the day. While this would-be vacation sounds like a well-needed break for the always-working heroes, the various members of the they couldn't help but feel an odd sense of boredom, one that was almost universally shared amongst the remaining members international peacekeeping unit. Of course, there was always the cleaning, training, and networking across the organization daily; all important tasks, but with Winston's Athena A.I. running the entirety of the Overwatch H.Q. there was little to do but oversee everyday operations.

"I think we just need a little music in here to pump up the mood, whaddya' guys think?" Lucio asked with a grin, his couch-lying body sitting up as he suggested the idea.

"Please, no more of that crap. I can hardly stand it on the battlefield, let alone within my temporary home," Hanzo Shimada replied with a dissatisfied scowl, one he'd become known for around base.

"Hey, hey. There's no reason to be rude, is there? We have the base to ourselves, let's not fill it with any more bickering than need be," said the joyful German crusader across the room, who lounged relaxedly in the wide reading chair beside the door.

"Well, it's past noon anyway, ain't it? Why don't we all just calm down with a drink or two?" McCree replied with a smirk, heading over to the small kitchen refrigerator, opening up the smaller compartment beneath the main door as he cracked another eager grin.

"If you're grabbing one, then throw me a drink or two," Jack called out from his spot at the table in the center of the room, catching the two colored-glass bottles as Jesse tossed them lightly over the kichten counter to him.

"Ooh, ooh! Me too, me too!" Junkrat said with another cocky glance around the room, as if surveying it. His silent, large-bellied companion raised a hand as well, as if quietly asking for a bottle of his own, the drink landing in his oversized hand only moments later.

"Well, I wouldn't normally, but...if everybody's doing it, then why not? Let's relax a little," Lucio stated as he caught a bottle tossed in his direction just as well, popping the lid off with the corner of the end table.

Before long, everybody had a drink in their hands. Even the Shimada brothers, whose steadfast personalities put them at odds with drinking such quanities of alcohol, eventually relented and picked up a bottle purely for the hell of it. There wasn't much else to do, so why not enjoy the moment while it lasted?

It didn't take long at all for the various men of Overwatch to drink themselves silly, a symptom of the intense boredom they'd been suffering for what seemed like ages now. They crowded around the center table of the lounge, laughing and drinking as the empty bottles piled and their voices became increasingly slurred with every sip.

"And so I say, 'Leave with one of you? I'd rather leave with both!'" Reinhardt laughs loudly, the rest of the room echoing his joke with heavily chuckling all around. "Ah, but seriously, I did end up leaving with both of those fine Austrian girls. Of course, being a Crusader back in the day had it's perks," he says with a sly grin, one that is mimicked by the men around him.

"Damn, I think I've got plenty of stories like that," Jack says with an uncharacteristically warm smile, leaning back in his chair as the memories seemed to move back through his finely-aged eyes. "Maybe without the Crusader part, at least," he added.

"What? The Soldier 76 has a sexy story or two up his sleeve? Is that even possible?" Lucio asked with wide grin, his voice somehow even more bubbly than usual. The joke even cracked a grin across the quiet face of Genji Shimada, who had only recently joined the table of men and their drunken stories of sexual escapades.

"Oh, it's possible. It's just...part of a different time, not that you younger guys would know," he said with a smirking glance, Reinhardt's heavy laughter filling the room as be patted his friend's back sympathetically.

"Aww, come on! That's somethin' even I'd like to hear," McCree replied, still downing drink after drink like he needed them to breathe. "If ya' don't tell it soon, I'm gonna have to start tellin' some of my stories," he chokes with a grin.

"Alright, alright. Quit whining and you can all get your turn. I'll suppose I'll get to it, then," the older man replied, sitting back before taking another sip of his drink.


	2. chapter 2

It started in Egypt.

Jack Morrison, team leader of the early Overwatch peacekeeping organization, had been assigned to a routine recruitment operation of a retired Egyptian Military Sniper; this sort of practice was common amongst the founding years of Overwatch, where help was needed wherever it could be found. Typically, Jack would travel out to some location to find a person specified by the higher-ups. These individuals usually had combatative, political, or scientific skills that could easily be utilized for the good of mankind. If not, they figured, then Talon would get to these people first- as such, it was imperative that Overwatch got in contact with these individuals, hopefully to recruit them among the ranks of their semi-famous unit. Jack had heard of this person before. Their combat record was nearly spotless, with confirmed kills numbering somewhere in the low thousands. They'd seemingly never once made a mistake, their career in the service quickly becoming a paragon of military perfection over the other members of the Egyptian Armed Forces.

Jack could appreciate that.

He'd served most of his life too, the discipline and rigorous effort making him strong-willed and able to survive nearly anything. He appreciated a good, strong, loyal soldier. He hoped to find one here.

He followed the short-range digital GPS mapping device he'd been given, wandering away from the airport with a less-than-clear sense of purpose. Apparently, this Sniper wasn't going to be too hard to find- they owned an apartment just off of the town's main street. This place was quiet, and peaceful, which couldn't be said for much of the rest of the world. The sky was almost cloudless, little white specs of cotton dotting the harsh blue horizon above. The sun beat down harshly on the sandy, stone-paved streets, the only solace coming from the occasional shadow cast by one of the taller buildings in the area. Overall, it was a good hiding spot- especially for a retired soldier with plenty of enemies.

The GPS led Jack to an old, semi-painted wooden door, one he knocked on to no avail. He looked around, glancing to see if anybody had noticed his presence, knocking again. Nothing.

Not wanting to turn around and go home, he decided to take the more stubborn way out. He pushed a little harder against the door, which creaked and splintered a little with his pressure, eventually giving the satisfying "crack" before gently swinging open. Jack chuckled to himself, glad that he didn't need to do anything more noticeable to get inside.

Past the doorway was a simple wooden staircase, one that he cautiously climbed. The smooth desert brick of the apartment building had cooled the inside considerably, and he no longer felt the oppressive mid-day heat of the sun just outside.

At the top of the stairs was another door, presumably the one that led to the actual apartment; he slowly stepped up and pressed against this next door, which was still locked, and didn't give way as easily as the first. But he pushed a little harder, making sure to knock one more time, just to be safe. He got no response as the door gave and he stepped inside, his eyes darting around the room.

It was a simple, if not humbly-decorated abode, a couch and TV across from one another on the left of the room. In the back seemed to be a small kitchen, a tea-pot already on the stove. To his right he saw a short, yet comfortable-looking bed and another door that led to unknown places. The apartment smelled of Jasmine, and Jack could hear the faint running of water. Curiously, he stepped around the room, peeking at anything he could- cabinets, shelves, anything within sight. He wasn't normally one to pry into people's personal lives, but learning more about those who could potentially serve alongside him he felt was even more crucial to the success of the mission.

However, in this distracted state he failed to realize the door to the bathroom had opened, the showerhead still dripping as a figure moved slowly out of the doorway and produced a handheld weapon from underneath a coffee table beside the couch.

Before he knew it, Jack felt the cold sensation of steel on the back of his neck, the trigger mechanism clicking as the figure behind him held it against his spinal column.

"Alright, you've got three seconds to explain yourself. I suggest you do it quickly and precisely," the clearly-feminine, yet strong voice advised.

Jack's eyes widened as he turned around with a half-smile, the weapon still pointed at his face. A young woman whose skin was a caramel color and as smooth as the sand surrounding the village itself stared back at him curiously. Her slim, yet toned form stood ready to fight at any given moment. The barrel of the weapon continued to point at his head, this time aiming at the bridge of his nose as his eyes met her own hazel visage.

"The name's Jack Morrison. I'm here with Overwatch, we'd like to talk to you about some opportunities we think you might be interested in."

"Oh, is that so? I've heard of this Overwatch thing, but never thought they'd send around door-to-door salesman looking for volunteers," she smirked.

"I'm just doing my job, ma'am. We figured the best way to represent the organization was to provide a personal meeting with you, as I'm the leader of the unit," he said, not so much proud as he was concise.

"Hm. How does your breaking into my home while I'm in the shower count as good representation?" She asked with another chuckling grin.

It was at this point that Jack noticed the woman's current clothing, or lack thereof. A simple, sand-colored towel hung around her chest, coming down to just above her thighs as her moist skin glistened in the sunlight pouring through the few windows.

His face immediately went red with blush, his eyes darting around the room with embaressment.

"M-My apologies, ma'am, I never realized-" he started, his voice cut off by her still-commanding tone.

"Don't worry about it. If I didn't think you were who you said you were, you'd already be dead. And you caught me at a bad time, true, but I guess I can't get lucky with everything," she chuckled politely to herself, removing the aim of the weapon from his face and returning it to her side.

"Anyway, come, sit down. I'll pour us some tea, if you'd like. My name is Ana, by the way, Ana Amari. Good to meet you, Jack," she said, shaking his hand.

The two soldiers sat on the musty, old couch beside the wall, their hands pouring and exploring over each other's bodies with a lusty hunger that resonated with the two of them equally. Their mouths had become connected, lips mashing passionately against lips as the occasional flick of a tongue against the other's mouth send both of them wild with energy. The sun had fallen by this point, the orange glow of the day fading into a bluish-hue that seemed to cover the small, but comfy apartment. Their kisses quickly became more and more frantic, as if time itself was beginning to fail and they had to get the most they could out of each other before that happened. Jack's hands moved up and down the Sniper's chest, settling on her individual breasts as his pushed his way into her with fervor. Her own actions mirrored his, her body eagerly moving itself against his as her kisses became chaotic and uncontrollable. They pulled off of each other's mouths for a moment, panting heavily, staring into each other's eyes once more.

The blonde-headed OW Commander took his chance, pushing her onto her back and leaning the both of them against the armrest of the couch. He grinded his way into her thigh needfully, his erection already growing down in his trousers. Ana let out a soft groan as he did so, not remembering the last time she'd felt quite this good or desired.

"Oh, god, Jack...stop teasing me already," she giggled, pressing her lips to his once more as she pushed his body off of hers. It was just enough to reveal the thickening bulge in his crotch, one she happily undid the front of his clothing for and let his member spring out into the cool air. Their lips connected yet again, her hand now lovingly stroking his length back and forth with a gentle care and a renewed vigor.

"Wow, Jack, I never could have guessed you'd be quite so big," she joked, stroking him further and further, the side of her knuckles tapping the base of his crotch.

"Oh, and I'm the tease here?" He said with a lustful smile, nibbling on her neck passionately as his lips trailed down to her breast, his mouth dutifully circling her darker-toned nipples. She moaned lightly again for him, whispering his name under her breath.

"Ana, uh, do you have any con-"

"Don't worry about that right now, Jack. Just go with it," Ana instructed calmly, something the hardened soldier easily agreed to, his warm erection pressing up against her thigh appreciatively. Holding the Egyptian woman against the arm of the couch, he slipped a finger down to her crotch and made sure she was sufficiently wet before placing his own member at her entrance.

The pair locked eyes once more, their lips coming together in passion as he plunged himself deep inside her. He groaned into the kiss, feeling the incredible warmth of her insides wrapping around him, squeezing, needing more. He moved cautiouy, moving his waist back ever so slowly until only the tip remained against Ana's dripping slit. He smiled, thrusting once more, letting her feel his cock push deep into her body as he buried himself to the hilt.

"Oh, fuck, Ana- that's fucking amazing," he grunted, his voice becoming more animalistic in tone as he began to repeat this rhymic pumping of his hips. Every time he entered and exited this girl, she groaned happily, sighing in pleasurable relief.

"J-Jack, oh god, don't stop now," she begged, the sensation of his member filling her was already enough to drive her crazy. She hadn't gotten action like this in quite a while, and it was certainly a welcome experience. Each time the slick head of his cock moved across her entrance, she felt a tingle of energy, a shiver of ecstasy rolling down her spine as her body became warmer and warmer with anticipation. Jack's eyes moved up and down the woman's body, pouring over every inch as he committed the beautiful form to memory. His hand firmly planted on her hip, the other making it's way to her chest, he pushed as deep as he could go inside and grunted with relief.

"A-Ana, I don't know...how much longer..." He moaned, his voice still as raspy and breathless as ever but with a more passionate ring to it. The young woman smiled as she looked back up at him, gazing into his eyes while kissing him once more.

"Not yet," she whispered to him as they pulled away from each other for a moment. "Let's switch it up." She pats his chest with a grin, pulling off of his thick erection; the sensation of being filled soon left her, but she pushed the soldier's shoulders against the back of the couch, letting him sit upright like normal. She didn't say a word, crawling over to him and positioning herself to face him; with her chest at eye-level, she bent her knees, letting the large cock penetrate her still-dripping slit once more. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, Jack's own hips now thrusting upwards hungrily into the young sniper. His lips found her nipples, tracing them steadily as he nibbled and tongued the sensitive protrusions. This elicited another moan of approval from Miss Amari, who proceeded to press herself against her partner's crotch to send him further and further inside her. The feeling was incredible, pleasure springing through both of their bodies as they moved against one another in lusty, passionate rhythm.

"O-Oh, fuck, I...I can't..." Jack stammered, biting his lip as Ana's beautiful chest bounced in front of him. "Ana, I have to..."

She cut him off, her head tilting down to look back at him. "D-Do it Jack, come. Come for me and fill me up, baby," she taunted, her body moving even faster and harder now. She pressed her bottom to the front of his crotch, making sure he was as deep as possible inside her.

"Oh, Fuck-!" Jack cried out with a groan, his cock twitching as it sent load after load of thick, creamy cum into Ana's body. She could feel the warm fluid flowing into her deepest crevice, the excess drooling out from their sticky connection down below. As he pulled his cock out from under her, slowly, he watched as the gooey strands of his seed dripped back out onto his crotch, the white stuff staining the edge of Ana's caramel-colored slit and inner thigh.

"D-Damn, that was much better than I ever could have expected," Ana said with a satisfied grin crossing her face, leaning in and kissing the still-ecstatic soldier. He sat there, dumbfounded, just smiling stupidly as she lifted herself off of him and stood back up, stretching.

"So, uh, maybe we could have some more tea?" He asked, shrugging as he glanced over to the teapot, still bubbling on the stove. She turned, stepping away from him across the room, her hand on the doorknob to the bathroon. "We'll leave the tea for later. In the meantime, come over here and we can get a bit cleaned up, she said with a wink, heading inside as Jack sprang off the couch and readily followed.

"And that's where the story ends," the older man said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair.


	3. chapter 2 and a half

"Wait, that's really the end of the bloody story?" Junkrat asked, staring in confusion. "It was way too short! B-O-R-ing!" He proclaimed, sitting back in his seat.

Soldier 76 shrugged, leaning back in his chair with a dismissive wave of his hand. He looked around the room, finding almost everyone else still somewhat interested.

"That's the story, take it or leave it," he grumbled, the other members at the table turning back to him. "Anyway, I don't suppose any of you here have a story like that," he continues, "And if you do, you should say it. Just try not to make it too short," he chuckles, throwing a somewhat chuckling glance over at Junkrat, who still seems rather annoyed by the lack of drunkenly free-flowing conversation among the group.

"Well, I guess I've got a story sorta' like that," Lucio says, raising his voice. The men at the table turn to him, and he leans forward a little onto the table as if preparing himself. The men began to speak amongst themselves in hushed murmurs, but the musician silenced them quickly.

"Alright, alright. Quiet for a sec' while I tell this story, okay?" He asked, looking around. Hearing no protests, he nodded, and continued.

"This story is about me and a girl named Hana Song..."


	4. chapter 3

"No, no, that doesn't sound right..." Lucio stated, his eyes glancing across various computer and studio screens. His hands held the side of a headphone next to his ear for clarity. The relevant audio tracks were displayed in a very clear holographic function, his editing software floating around the couple of monitors placed across the desk. This was his own personal mixing studio, where all of his famous tracks were created; his music was celebrated by millions of fans across the world, and all of it started in this very room.

"Okay, that sounds pretty good, and...just a few more adjustments..."

He was intensely focused, making sure every beat, rhythm, and tone was nearly perfect- that was his duty, after all.

Just as he was about to drop a new beat into the mix of the track, he saw the small bubble-like notification pop up in the corner of his screen. "NEW CHAT MESSAGE RECIEVED" it read, his cursor now hovering over to the icon.

"Oh, it's just a message from Hana," he mumbled under his breath, clicking to open the chat. The messaging window opened, and the following message was displayed:

[Hana: Hey, Lucio! Are you busy right now? I'm having a little...trouble with my stream right now I'd appreciate if you could drop by.]

Lucio wasn't normally the best tech guy, but working with electronic music let him know a thing or two about this kind of software. He'd always had a big crush on the Korean gamer as well, having been a huge fan of hers even before her joining of Overwatch. He saved what he was working on, promptly exiting the room and heading to Hana's quarters. They weren't actually too far from his own, and within minutes he was standing at her door. He knocked once, but only heard faint mumbling on the other side. Under the door, he saw lights, though they were rather dim.

He knocked again.

"Hana? Hana, you in there? This better not be some kinda' prank," he chuckled, waiting. Before long, the door clicked, gradually opening as the short Korean girl stepped out from behind it. She smiled as she saw him, and Lucio couldn't help but notice her body. It was clad in her typical blue and pink bodysuit, one she almost always wore for combat or streaming. It was like part of her image now, though around H.Q. she typically wore more casual wear.

"Oh, uh, are you streaming right now, Hana? Or just felt like wearing the suit for a change?" Lucio asked with a grin, peering inside the geeky girl's personal quarters. The walls were adorned with anime and video game posters, while figurines and collectibles littered the shelves in the corner of the room. Near the back wall was a comprehensive multi-monitor gaming set up, a decent sized but disheveled bed directly beside it.

"I need you to come inside, come on," she urged, being somewhat vague about the whole situation in general. Her hand took Lucio's, leading him into the room before shutting the door and immediately returning to her computer.

"Okay, everybody, thanks for the donations as always! You know I appreciate it. Anyway, like I said, I got my good friend Lucio to drop by! I wonder what will happen next?" She asked quite cheerily, turning back to her companion.

"So, I'm guessing your stream doesn't really need any fixing, huh?" He asked with a smirk, his eyes moving from hers to the computer screen.

"No, it doesn't. But...I did promise my viewers something special with the largest donation reward, so..." She trailed off, her eyes meeting his.

"So...?" Was all he could say before the petite girl wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in close before pressing her lips to his. He had to take a step back, surprised, the girl still clinging tightly to him and his mouth. Her kiss was sweet, and almost tasted like raspberries, a flavor he could taste even after they pulled off of one another.

"W-What was that?" The dark-skinned musician asked with a sort of stupidly wide smile. Not that he minded such an action, of course. But it peaked his curiosity.

"Okay, so, I had a contest on my stream to see who could donate the most money in the least amount of time," she said with a grin.

"I see..."

"And, the winner of that contest would get to tell me to do anything. Anything realistic, of course. Oh, and you know how a lot of people tend to ship us online?"

"W-Wait, do they really?"

"Yup! And this person, this donator must have been a really big fan of our pairing," she points out.

"So they asked you to kiss me?" Lucio says with a chuckle, eyeing the webcamera and stream from where he stands.

"No," Hana states, firmly, "They asked us to fuck."

She brought her lips back to his, creating another wide, smiling expression on the musician's face. His own mouth worked with her, tongue moving across the outer edges and corners of her mouth to tease her. Despite being a bit shorter than him, her hands came up onto his chest and slowly pushed him back onto the bed, his body collapsing into the sheets and pillows. Hana fell right on top of him, her petite chest against his as their kissing continued for the stream. The stream's chat exploded with excitement, people commenting on the incredible sexy sight before them.

In only a few minutes, it had gone from a few thousand viewers to a few hundred thousand.

They continued their messy, immature kiss for a few moments, Lucio's dark hands running up and down the girl's backside, gently squeezing near her plump rear. In response, she moved her kisses away from his mouth, trailing down his neck, moving farther from his chest as she kissed the tip of his bulge down below. Undoing the front crotch of his pants quickly, she let his cock spring out into the open air, a dark-skinned member that smacked her painted cheek as she released it.

"Wow, Lucio, you're packing," she said a little louder than normal, for the stream. She looked up at him, smiling, and winked. He understood what she meant.

"God, Hana, you're so damn sexy," he commented, making sure the camera's audio could pick his voice up as the stream went on. With a nod, she continued kissing his thickened erection, trailing her tongue up and down the veiny length until the entire thing was coated in her saliva.

"Ooh, that's nice..." He cooed, smiling as she began suckling on the tip of his member, pushing the organ into her mouth as it felt the warmth of her tongue once more. It grew even in her lips, her mouth beginning to struggle to wrap around the entire thing. She gazed up into his softly hazel eyes, his hips moving ever so slowly as to push a little deeper into her eager throat.

He groaned a little bit, probably louder than he should have needed to, his cock being eeasily serviced by the Korean gamer's warm, wet mouth. Her tongue caressed the underside of his shaft, and he groaned once more as he attempted to resist blowing his load right here and now. His hand came down and moved her face back and forth, the pleasure welling within him. As he felt it reach a peak, he stopped, gently guiding her lips off of his cock to let her finish it with a kiss.

"H-Hana," he said with a breathy, desparate gasp. "I-I need you, right now." His eyes were wide and full of animalistic need, his cock twitching at the sight of her thin-suited, petite body. She smiled, pulling off of him and planting a sweet teasing kiss on his cheek. Hana turned, quickly moving back to her stream camera with a wide grin.

"And now, everybody, I think it's time for the main event, don't you?"

Lucio had to admit he felt a little odd being a means to an end as far as Hana's stream went, but the fact he was actually getting to do all of this with the girl herself made it totally worth it.

Hana pulled open one of the drawers beside her bed, removing a condom and quickly tearing it out of the wrapper. Kissing his stomach lightly, she moved her arm down back to the boy's crotch once more. She placed it around the tip of his penis, bringing her palm down around his shaft to spread the condom across the top of his cock, surrounding it in rubber as her kisses made their way up his chest. Even this simple act made Lucio that much more fired up and ready to go.

"I don't think I can wait much longer..." He mumbled, trying to make sure he kept his voice a little louder than usual. He looked back at Hana, her hand leaving his cock as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled the musician into another deep, long kiss.

"Then don't," she whispered in his ear, feeling his throbbing member against her thigh. Lucio decided that he wouldn't, his hands promptly falling into the girl's petite chest as his mouth connected to hers and they fell over onto the bed. His body on top of hers, his hands made their way to the zipper on her suit, his crotch already grinding needfully into her thigh. She smiled in response, her hand stopping his as they broke the kiss.

"Hold on, let me show you something real quick," she giggled, her fingers moving down to her crotch, finding a special compartment and tearing it open. The crotch of her suit floated down to the ground beside the bed, the cloth having been easily ripped off of the suit. Lucio stared in amazement, before chuckling and continuing their kiss.

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" He laughed as his fingers dropped to gently touch and prod at her already-dripping sex. She only giggled in response, low moans filling her voice as his digits moved inside her- he spread her lips, tracing the outer edges of her slit with the tips of his fingers and hearing her groans in response. A specially-modified suit used solely for sex? It wasn't past Hana, but it was certainly bold.

Feeling her wetness clamp down around his fingers, Lucio grinned, pulling out his cock and aiming it at her drooling entrance. With their bodies on camera, he pushed inside her swiftly, hearing the moan that escaped her lips afterwards with pleasure. He felt his length deep inside her, the inviting warmth anf stunning tightness of her body making every sensation feel like it would last a lifetime. Grinning, he slowly exited her and thrusted his hips back inside, burying himself to the hilt. She groaned again, this time even louder, but Lucio had to admit it was a huge turn-on to hear such a cute girl make these sort of noises.

He pumped his hips, creating a rhythm that filled the room with the sounds of their passionate lovemaking. He felt her liquid arousal drooling down her thighs as he slammed inside her, pushing to the deepest part of the Korean gamer with every grunting thrust. Their lips remained locked together, their bodies melting into one as they pushed against each other. Lucio could feel his orgasm building still, the urge to burst getting harder by the second. With one last kiss, he pulled off and out of Hana, grabbing her waist and flipping her around. Her petite form made this quite easy, and before he knew it he was staring at her pale asscheeks and dripping slit from behind, her ass in the air as she pressed her face into the mattress. Lucio grinned, taking hold of her once more and pushing inside, their bodies moving in rhythm yet again as he fucked her from behind.

Lucio turned towards the camera facing both of them, giving it a sly wink as he pushes Hana's petite body back and forth with the pure force of his erect cock, her voice fluttering with pleasured moans of ecstasy. He speeds up, his body moving faster and faster as his cock swells with the pleasure that had been building since they'd began.

"Oh, fuck, Hana...I think I'm gonna..." He stammered, nearly unable to speak as he focused on not releasing himself too early.

"J-Just do it, please, give it to all of me!" She groaned, arching her back even further to let his dark cock slide as deep as possible inside her. His cock pulsated as he blew his load, feeling his orgasm strike every nerve of his lower body and send him to cloud nine.

"Fuuuuuck, Hana~!" He moans, his cock spraying out his creamy white seed into the condom inside her, his hips still moving wildly as he tightly pressed his crotch against her backside. The sensations of ultimate pleasure slowly winded down, his body recovering from the intense feelings as he steadied his pace.

Hana's face was caught in a mixture of satisfaction and delight, her own chest rising and falling as she pants from exhaustion. Her eyes glance over to the computer screen, the chat still rolling with thousands of comments every second. She turned back to Lucio, who was himself attempting to catch his breath, his cock still quivering inside as he gradually pulled out of her.

"That was...really, really good," she said with another giggle, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I think I'll have plenty of new subscribers tomorrow thanks to you," she winked, keeping him close to her.

"N-No problem," Lucio said, grinning stupidly once more. "For you, Hana, I'd do this sorta thing anytime."


	5. chapter 3 and a half

"And that about wraps it up. Or, at least, from what I can remember," Lucio said with a smirk, looking around the room to see the collective amazement of such a public feat.

"Wait a minute, you fucked her on camera and I haven't seen it!?" Junkrat called out, absolutely astounded at the prospect of such a video existing.

"Did she keep the stream? What kind of stream would even allow that, seriously?"

He paused.

"No, really, what stream? I need a link here, and a website."

"In your dreams, pal," Lucio chuckled, leaning back in his seat as his memories of the moment flooded back to him. Him and Hana had kept a pretty tight relationship since then, but nothing had even come close to a sexy event like that.

"That's kind of impressive, I have to admit," Jack grumbled from his chair, the young Hana still out of his reach; nevertheless, he could still appreciate a situation like that, even if he wasn't the one in it.

"You are truly lucky, Lucio," Genji stated from the corner, leaning on the wall as he looked back at the storytellers around the table.

"Lucky? Luck ain't got nothin' to do with it," McCree chuckled from his seat, his drink slipping from his hand and onto the floor. It didn't shatter when it hit the ground, but did roll into the other four bottles that had been quickly emptied down the gunslinger's neck and dropped to the side as well. His face was still that same shade of drunken red, and while the other men of Overwatch had consumed their fair share of drink, McCree was always the first to start and the last to stop with little exception.

"Y-Ya'll wanna hear a real lucky story, then?" He slurred, grinning as his gaze moved across the room, all of the members' eyes now traveling to him with curious interest.

"Please, regale us of your drunken misadventures, why don't you," Reinhardt laughed as he playfully nudged the cowboy, who nodded respectfully and turned back to the table. The others say quietly, staring at the man, who they'd heard plenty of tall tales not only from, but about.

"I'm guessin' this story begins in a little run-down booze joint in Mexico..."

"You only guess that it did? Did it, or did it not?" Hanzo asked, impatiently.

"Quiet there Robin Hood, It's my story, ain't it? And I don't remember much about it, so y'all are gettin' the details that I do remember," he explained, grabbing another bottle of beer and flicking the cap off easily.

"Anyway, it begins in a bar in Mexico..."


	6. Chapter 4

"Alright, bartender, give me another shot!"

"Sir, I understand the festivities and all, but I think I have to cut you-"

"No, no, I'm part of Overwatch, see? And the only reason this little town is still even able to spend today celebrating is because I was here to save it, got that buddy?" McCree rambled, his somewhat drunken fervor turning into misaligned annoyance as the bartender stared at him from behind the counter before him.

"Whatever you say, ámigo. Drink yourself to death, as long as you're paying I don't care," he finally sighed, passing the man another drink, which was quickly poured down once again.

"That's what I like to hear, pal, and just for you I'll try harder than last time," he chuckled, tipping his hat before downing another shot as he sat back in his chair at the bar. This place was nearly empty, but the atmosphere was good, a festival raging in the streets of Mexico outside. Specifically, a well-sized twin called Dorado- ever since the entire Los Muertos gang had been eradicated, they'd thrown an extra-large party to celebrate the occasion in tandem with their own "Day of the Dead" festivities. It was ironic, really, but the citizens of this place didn't mind the occasional drunken cowboy so long as it meant their children were safe and their livelihoods were protected.

McCree sat at the bar, the glasses piling up slowly as he drank, his own celebration of the time he'd personally arrested most of the gang members in one of the most dangerous parts of the city. Sure, he could thank Soldier 76 for some of the help, but-

Wait, when did that woman get there?

He turned abruptly, seeing the woman, whose eyes now stared back at him with curious interest. She hadn't been there just a second ago, and McCree blinked a few times to make sure his vision wasn't already going from the alcohol.

"Can I uh, help you, Miss?" He asked, nodding as the woman's eyes seemed to pour over his body with mysterious intent. Her skin was a light oak color, not unlike the rest of the denizens of Dorado. Her outfit was somewhat flashy, and yet didn't attract too much attention, being very trendy but also quite...utilitarian in nature. Purple streaks of color seemed to just move around her form with ease, her makeup also glowing in the dim light of the bar. Her hair was almost chestnut, shaved on one side but flipped over and styled on the other.

To put it simply, she was pretty good looking.

"Hm? Oh, no, I guess not. Unless you'd like to buy me a drink, that is," she started, her eyes moving over to his already-empty glasses. "I see you've already started celebrating, eh? Mind if I join you?" She asks, scooting a little closer.

"Oh, uh, sure thing. Hey, barkeep, a round for...what's your name again?" He asked her in a hushed tone. She stared at him for a moment, as if thinking of a proper answer.

"You can call me...Olivia, for now," she smirked, taking the drink as the bartender walked by and downing it just as fast as the cowboy had done with his first four or five shots. This girl was a mystery to the Overwatch veteran gunslinger, but a mystery he nonetheless enjoyed the company of.

"Oh? That's a lovely name. I'm Jesse, by the way, Jesse McCree," he said with a flirtatious nod, the woman smiling back as she finished her drink. "Well then, Jesse, you seem to hold your liquor well. Maybe we should have a little contest and see what happens," she grinned devilishly. The cowboy stared at her, never having met such an upfront, alcohol-loving woman. His heart skipped a beat.

"Lady, I'd love to, but a few more drinks and I'm gonna be more drunk than a swine in a barrel full o' whiskey," he chuckled back, his accent clearly audible behind every word.

"Aww, don't worry about that. Let's celebrate, huh? Everybody else is partying, so why don't we have some fun?" She smiled back, a glint in her eyes striking right through the previously-stubborn man. He swallowed, hard, raising his hand to get the attention of the bartender.

"Barkeep, pass us a few more rounds. We're gonna be drinking for a while."

McCree could only remember his efforts on a few last drinks before the next half-hour becomes a total blank. His mind numbed by the amount of drinks that would typically kill a man, he felt himself moving, his memories of this still too fuzzy to recall. When he came to, his back was leaned against the cold cement of a nearby alley wall, the celebrations still roaring outside on the streets beside him. Looking down, he saw the woman from before, kneeling while eagerly handling his exposed erection as her hands traveled up and down his shaft. She looked back up at him with a devilish grin, her face blush with drunkenness.

"O-Olivia, what the hell are you-"

"Hush, shhh! If you keep your voice like that, someone might see us," she warned, placing a finger to her lips to accentuate the quietness needed for this. McCree swallowed hard again, keeping his tone hushed as the festival right outside the alley continued on loudly. He could hear the approach of a parade, strolling past this little area without a hesitation.

Holding the member in her hands, she continued to stroke until she placed her lips at the tip, kissing it softly and sending a shiver down the man's spine. He grunted softly, trying to keep his voice a bit quieter than usual, the local woman's warm lips traveling down his veiny length further and further by the second. Her hand at the base of his member began to stroke slowly, working her lips and hand across the man's dick as he leaned back against the cool stone of the building. He had trouble keeping it in, every moment of her mouth on his crotch another one he wanted to scream with joy.

"Oh, Damn- Olivia, you're amazing at this," he moaned lightly, looking back down to see her head now bobbing up and down his length, tongue flicking out to taste every possible inch of his lower body. She worked her way gradually to his base, her lips slowly kissing his crotch as she handled the entirety of his cock down her throat. McCree couldn't believe it- in his eyes, he'd only met this woman about an hour ago, and here she was on the street sucking his cock. The woman's other hand was down below her own thighs, her fingers trailing over the damp spot under her skirt.

"I don't know how much longer I can...last," McCree grunted, the Mexican nympho pulling off with a sweet grin. He felt the diziness of his post-binge hangover begin to return, having mometarily disappeared with the servicing of his cock. He blinked rapidly, not entirely sure of whether he was going to pass out, orgasm, or both. "I'm not feelin' so great, Lady..." He stammered, wobbling a little bit.

His companion stopped, pulling his cock out of her mouth and looking back up at him. "Ah, no worries there. I've got a place nearby we can go," she says with a grin, McCree's legs shaking around as he feels himself getting increasingly dizzy.

The last thing he remembers is his cock twitching as he erupts, sending a few strong shots of cum across the woman's face, his mind losing consciousness rather quickly after that.

The man's eyes slowly fluttered open yet again, the dimmed light of his surroundings indicating yet another change of location. He groaned, sitting up in...a bed? Rubbing his eyes with his knuckles, his vision slowly returning, he looked around the room. It was pretty dark, for the most part, but his eyes caught sight of a large computer setup, multiple holographic displays set around a single keyboard and chair. He saw th legs of a lone figure sitting in the chair, the large back covering up their identity as they tapped away on the aforementioned keyboard.

Peering a little closer at the monitors, he easily noticed a pattern; all of the displays had some mention of the word "Sombra," the alias for an infamous hacker and member of Los Muertos. They were probably at the top of the list for the Mexican goverment's most wanted criminals, and they ranked fairly high on the Overwatch International Criminal list as well.

Even in his inebriated state, it didn't take long for him to piece everything together.

The woman in the chair turned as she heard him move to the edge of the bed, her body now facing him. She was entirely naked, her clothes splayed out over the floor by a laundry basket that had obviously not been utilized. Stripped of all clothing, she smiled, standing up from her seat and approaching him.

"You completely passed out after blowing your first load all over my face," she giggled, his stern face staring back. "I brought you back here and gave you some painkillers for the-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before the cowboy had stood up, moving angrily into her and shoving her to the wall. She grunted as she impacted it, his taller body surrounding hers as he pinned her to the wall with his arms.

"You. You're Sombra, aren't you? The Los Muertos hacker?" He said through gritted teeth. He couldn't believe he'd even drank with such a girl...a criminal, even.

"E-Ex Los Muertos h-hacker. I don't...do that stuff anymore... I...ah...can't breathe," she gasps, the man's eyes narrowing as he looses his grip on her neck. His heart was pounding, and so was hers, the tension in the room building until you could practically cut it with a knife. Sombra gasped as her throat was released, taking deep breaths of air as she felt her own body growing with arousal from the sensation.

The pair's eyes met again, staring without a word into each other's pupils. McCree felt something inside him shiver with glee, his heart still beating right out of his chest. He grunted, moving even closer to the girl, his face mere inches from hers as his hand remained around her neck.

They said nothing for a moment.

This, of course, was followed by a deep and passionate kiss. McCree had no idea what he was doing- in an instant, he found his lips locked against hers, their tongues colliding messily as they threw themselves against the wall he'd just thrown her into. Through their kiss, he felt himself harden straight back to rock hard, his grip around her neck softening now. Down below, Sombra's own crotch was practically leaking, the naked flesh drooling with liquid arousal that seemed to drip down the inside of her thigh.

Her soft hand dropped down to his crotch, giving his hard cock a few good strokes before moving onto the back of his own palm, bringing it to her slit and letting him rub her dripping entrance. Her other hand moved up to touch the fingers on the hand around her throat, which were already releasing. As they kissed, she took his hand in hers and placed it back around her neck with a giggle. The broke the kiss for a second, McCree's eyes staring hungrily at the woman who was drooling into one hand and asking to be choked in the other.

He stared in disbelief, raising an eyebrow to the act but receiving an affirmative head-nod in return. Neither one of them said a word as his grip around her neck re-tightened, a short gasp of appreciation leaving her lips as they kissed again, the cowboy's cock bulging against the soft flesh of her thigh as she rubbed him slowly, his own fingers spreading her outermost lips wide to stick them inside. He fingered her, gradually working two and then three fingers inside the darker-skinned woman, her body seemingly taking more and more as his hand around her neck got tighter and tighter. He grinned, needing no more teasing as he placed his raw cock at her entrance and looked back up into her eyes.

She nodded, still smiling as he entered her, shoving himself all the way inside with a firm thrust. He felt his body shake from the pleasure, which arced through his spine and caused his cock to shiver with pure anticipation as he began pushing in and out with a rhythm. The tighter she felt around him, the tighter his grip became, her body squeezing down on his member but forcing him deeper inside her. His hips began to move on their own, loving every second of the hacker's warm cunt, her face contorting in ecstasy on every thrust.

Her breathing slowed, her gasps of air now entirely appreciative as her own juices seemed to pour down the pair's legs from their embracing connection. He began to move faster, using his own momentum to pin the girl to the wall, her legs leaving the ground as he fucked her mercilessly, holding her to the wall with only his cock and hand around her throat.

He could feel his pleasure building, his next orgasm approaching rapidly. Sombra's body writhed in masochistic sensations of happiness, every nerve inside her set alight by the cock pounding her pussy as her breathing waned.

"Fuck, I think I'm gonna..." He grunted, not even able to finish his sentence. His eyes glanced up at Sombra's, who stared back with a lustful, cock-drunk look of anticipation, nodding her head feverishly as she understood what he meant.

He stared into her eyes one last time, pressing his mouth to hers as his waist pressed up against her hips, burying his cock as far as he could inside her until his orgasm was finished washing over him. He felt his cock pulse, sending wave after wave of thick, creamy loads inside the Latina hacker. Their mouth still connected in a kiss, he slowly pulled off, his hands lowering to her waist to gently let her off of his now-dripping cock. Cum poured out of her pussy as he pulled out, dripping onto the floor and pooling into small puddles that he stepped over as he made his way to the bed.

Still carrying her, he placed her down, chest-up, watching her breasts jiggle with exhausted envy. He sat down beside her, crawling into bed with her as the two tried to regain their breath.

Smiling, he turned to her, the woman's face still locked in an expression of bodily joy.

"That was...somethin', I'll give ya' that much," he chuckled, her own head turning to meet his. "It...really was," she gasped, still breathing heavily as the two of them climbed under the covers, still naked, sweaty, and sticky.

"We should do this again sometime, huh? But maybe stay out of trouble in the meantime," he chuckled, to the both of their amusement. Sombra snuggled a little closer into his arms, allowing him to wrap himself around her affectionately.

"If I can get you to do...that again, then maybe I'll be all kinds of trouble, just for you baby..."


	7. chapter 4 and a half

"Wow! I always figured that chick had somethane' wrong with her, but really? That rough? What a perv!" Junkrat cackled to himself, leaning back in his chair so that the two legs wavered on the floor to balance him.

"She is still a member of Talon, it should surprise no one," Genji chuckled, his voice a little louder now that he'd become a bit more invested in the conversation.

"Eh, fits what I'd tend to guess about that hacker. I still can't believe you let her go in the end," Jack exclaimed, somewhat disappointed in the Cowboy's one-night stand story.

Across the room, Jesse McCree shrugged. He took another sip of his drink, still incredibly drunk, and smiled stupidly. "If you'da' been there, you'da' done the same thing, I reckon," he says, still grinning as if he'd won some kind of unspoken game. The other men around the room stared back to the man's drunkenly blank stare, silently agreeing with him as he nodded in satisfaction.

"Makes sense to me," Roadhog said, his rumbling voice coming out sharply from behind the gas mask he always wore.

The others didn't feel like contesting McCree's decision, but Jack kept his mouth shut all the same.

"Okay, okay, now that the cowboy's story is over, who's next, huh? Who?" Junkrat asked again, seemingly excited for the next semi-drunken story of erotic encounters. He looked around the room, pointing his finger at each person he laid eyes on.

"Eenie, meenie, miney- hey, ninja dude! You got any fun stories to tell?" He asked, raising a brow at the japanese cyborg in the corner. Genji had refrained from speaking much at all tonight, and he'd totally stayed away from the drinks, being a man of meditation and all that. In truth, he wasn't a fan of getting drunk just for the sake of it, but the temptation to tell stories like the others had was simply too much.

He sighed, pulling his chair up a little closer to the group, and leaning back.

"I do have a story, yes. And since when were you the decider of this whole storied affair?" He asked, Junkrat's eyes peering around the room with another shrug.

"No matter. I do have a story to tell, and it takes place soon after I got my cybernetic body replaced. It was a dark time, but you could say I had an Angel watching over me..."


End file.
